Rythmic Beat
by De Code Re Lock
Summary: Edward and Jasper at school doing naughty little things. Lemon, Slash, One-Shot.


The class was far too loud and everyone was still squabbling like little children over where they wanted to sit in the class computer lab. The thoughts of 30 odd students resonated through my head painfully. It was times like these I hated this 'gift' of mine.

I'd sat down beside Jasper, who was already deep into his work, his iPod stuck into his ears. A bunch of sophomore girls were giggling to each other while whispering. Their minds were certainly not as innocent as their conversation about our 'gorgeous, shining hair'.

I started up the computer, just logging onto the system and beginning my work for about two seconds and began to write about my biology assignment. Then I got bored.

It was spring and despite what everyone was saying the hormones in this school were going haywire. I could tell, I had to put up with hours and hours of young girls thinking about my siblings and me, the new students. I smiled when I thought of it and thought of my own predicament of 'youth orientated problems'. I was content with pretending I was straight. Well I was, half…

I observed Jasper. He was wearing a simple white tailored button up shirt that was folded up to his biceps with a pair of khaki shorts. Accompanied with a pair of black tennis shoes, I had to say, he looked gorgeous. It was just something that Jasper could do to me, and apparently the entire class as well.

His iPod was strapped to his shorts and I pulled up his shirt to see it. He just looked down and thought nothing of it, continuing on as I took an earphone and flipped through the song with four fingers down his pants and my thumb skipping each song.

I moved my fingers over and felt his ticklish hairs brush up against my hand. I could still reach the iPod and put the volume down,

"Is it too far?" I asked him, implying our little game. He could feel the emotions running through me like torrents.

'Not far enough.' He replied in his mind. I smiled and my hand went down his pants and I felt his firm dick in my hand in the middle of the classroom. I brushed over the head for a split second before the teacher yelled to the giggling girls from earlier. I retracted quickly as ever, returning to doing my work like I should have been. He looked at me with a flirty grin and I pursed my lips, thinking a thousand dirty thoughts. He was too.

'After school.' He thought sexily as it hummed through my body. "When nobody is watching."

*

It was after school and everyone, even the teachers, had left. I'd sent Rosalie along with Alice and Emmett home, saying that we had to do after school work. Alice could see right through us, I knew it. But she simply kept her little smug smile on the entire time.

We knew it would be about half an hour before the police officer swept our part of the school and in that time, well both our little fantasies would come true. We'd thought about doing it back at the house, but

Jasper met me just outside the back gate, near the bike racks, deserted, and instantly my mouth went dry.

I walked over to him and he began to talk. I listened to his flirts as I unbuttoned the shirt slowly. I felt up his ribcage, the bumps making me think of a ribbed condom, and kissed it as I went down. Then I reached his pants...

I stood up and turned away, crouching down to get a condom out of my bag. The next thing I knew, before the condom was on, was that Jasper was slowly, saucily, and seductively taking off my shirt. When it covered my head he fast forwarded into a quick movement, whipping it to the garden across from us. I turned around and saw the beautiful, shirtless guy before me and my body started to go into euphoria. I licked my lips and he took the condom from my hand and ripped the package open with his teeth, spitting it to the side as my dick got harder.

With one of his legs either side of me Jasper only used one figure to push me to the ground. He ran that one finer down the middle of my chest and every part of me just wanted to rip his pants off and make hot, steamy love. But we took out time and were smart, putting on each other's condom. I slid down his pants while underneath him and finally – after three years of knowing him – I saw his dick. It was about seven inches, pretty big, but that wasn't what I was thinking.

I let him take my pants off and knew if we were caught there was no denying it. The gravel underneath me turned my on even more and when I sat back up to whisper something raunchy in his ear I couldn't bare it any longer. I never got to tell Jasper that he was the hottest – and only – guy I had ever fucked. He already knew that anyway. He could feel my desire rolling off from waves. Without waiting, I just went and put my dick over his mouth for one brilliant moment before taking it back off and looking dead at him with a cheeky grin. I licked my lips and he rolled me over, touching my chest sexily before finally he slowly eased his dick into my entrance.

The first time was shock and when he retracted I felt empty, I wanted more. He repeated the motion and I felt pain, but it was pain where you knew it was for something worthwhile. I grunted and then it was pleasure from then on in, my mouth became drier with every second. I turned to him at the end; his condom filled, and rolled him onto the ground. I kissed him and he looked at me with love, not pleasure as he did to the worthless girls he did to during the Southern Wars.

I kissed his shoulder, then just left of the centre of his chest and worked my way down until my mouth was over his dick. The condom was slipping though.  
"Let's take a break." He said, even though I knew we wouldn't need one. Vampires didn't run out of energy.

Smirking, I disobeyed his words and moves downwards slowly towards his member. I pumped it a few times until he was hard again before I put him into my mouth. Rolling my tongue over the head and licking up the pre cum that had accumulated there, I relaxed my throat and eased forward.

I pushed my head forward then back, always keeping one hand on the base and another cupping his sacs. With a load groan, Jasper came hard in my mouth.  
Swallowing it all, I moved back up to his lips and kissing his long and sensually, allowing my now lover to taste himself.

I got up reluctantly, although the gravel was slightly uncomfortable and handed Jasper his shorts and underwear. He smirked at me silently and put the underwear in his bag.

"Don't wear any tomorrow." I said seductively to him. "I'll book a motel." My cell phone was already out.


End file.
